New television technologies such as personal video recorders (PVRs) make it possible for a user to watch time-shifted video on a TV by recording a program at one time and watching the program at a later time. Different from time-shifted programming, live programming is a program that is watched by a user while it is being transmitted over the content network (e.g., cable, satellite, fiber optic, IPTV, etc.). Live programming remains to be in demand by consumers.
The availability of secondary devices such as tablet (or pad) computers and smartphones that are capable of receiving and displaying content have changed at least some users' viewing habits: certain users now wish to watch live, or recorded, programming on a secondary device.